Glee: The Next Generation
by misstiffanyboxblue
Summary: 8 years have past since the Glee kids graduated. Finn, Puck, and Quinn are all teaching at McKinley. And Finn is coaching Glee. Will Rachel leave New York behind to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice (: P.S. this is set 8 years in the future.**

**First, let's get y'all up to date about what's been going with the original Glee club members… Rachel Berry graduated from NYU and is currently living in New York trying to make it as a Broadway star, it isn't going as well as she planned. Finn went to college at Ohio State, along with Puck and Quinn, then with nothing else to do went back to McKinley High to coach the basketball team and teach physical education. Puck and Quinn graduated from Ohio State and got married shortly after. They realized that they both missed Lima and joined Finn teaching at McKinley. Puck is now the coach of the football team and teaches P.E. and Quinn is the school guidance counselor. Kurt graduated from NYU with a masters in fashion design, he went on to win Project Runway. He is now a famous fashion designer. Mercedes won American Idol and was signed to a recording label. Right now, her first album is No. 1 on iTunes. Artie and Tina are married and they travel the country speaking to high school students about self-esteem. Mike and Brittany are both backup dancers for Lady GaGa. Matt got married and moved to North Carolina. Santana is now one of the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders. Mr. Schuester was recently signed to a recording studio and just moved to Los Angeles. Sue Sylvester still coaches the Cheerios.**

**I own nothing but my imagination.**

**Finn's POV:**

When I came back to coach basketball at McKinley I was shocked to learn that Mr. Schue quit. I was even more shocked when I learned why. No one really jumped at the chance to coach the Glee club. I just never thought Figgins would approach me about starting it up again.

"You were co-captain of the club Finn, surely you want to be a part of it again." He had said.

"I do, it's just, I'm surprised you even want to start it back up. I thought after Mr. Schuester left that would be the end of it."

"Well, after you guys won Nationals 3 years in a row, I wanted to keep that legacy going, but when William left there was no one who was interested. But now that you, Quinn, and Puck are back I figured one of you would want to coach the club."

"Well… um… I'm honored I guess. But, how do I get kids to join?" I asked.

"That my friend is up to you."

So, that is why I'm currently in the auditorium listening to the fifth tone deaf teenager in a row try to sing. And only 10 kids signed up to audition. These next 5 better be amazing.

The next person to walk on the stage was a guy who looked exactly like Jesse St. James. God, I hate that guy. I hope this kid is nothing like him.

"Hello, my name is Alexander St. James." The kid said with a cocky grin.

Fan-friggin-tastic.

The devil's spawn sang some song off of Broadway. He was good. Really good. I needed him if this glee club was gonna have any chance at all. Damn his talent.

After him, was an extremely tall blonde girl.

"I'm Kate Fields? I'm going to sing Mine by Taylor Swift?" She said it like it was a question.

Despite what seemed like nerves, Kate was really talented. And really good at the acoustic guitar.

"That was awesome, Kate. Thank you."

After her, was an even taller, blonde boy.

"Hey, I'm Asher Fields, Kate's twin. I'm gonna sing I'm Yours by Jason Mraz."

Asher played acoustic too. He seemed more outgoing than his sister.

"Great job"

Next came a muscular African-American boy that Finn recognized as Gabriel Brooks from his basketball team.

"Hey Coach, I'm gonna sing There Goes My Baby by Usher for ya."

Finn had no idea what a great voice his point guard had.

"Wow, dude, I'm impressed. I'll tell you if you got in during gym tomorrow."

"Sweet! Thanks Coach"

After Gabriel jumped off the stage a beautiful Latina girl walked on.

"My name is Ashley Ramirez. I'll be singing Tonight from West Side Story"

Finn felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He had managed not to think about her since he'd walked back into the school, but the mention of Rachel's favorite musical made him want to throw up. He figured that would really freak out the student on the stage in front so he tried desperately to hold it together. He focused on the girl's voice. Her voice was nowhere near as beautiful as Rachel's. No one's was. But he had to admit the girl was talented. Suddenly, Finn couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm gonna stop you there, Ashley. That was great; we start rehearsals tomorrow at 4."

"Oh wow okay, thank you Mr. Hudson."

"You're welcome. Can you go now?"

"Umm okay" Then the girl raced out of the auditorium hearing the urgency in Finn's voice.

As soon as he heard the door slam, for the first time in 8 months, Finn started to cry.

FLASHBACK: 8MONTHS AGO

"_Babe, I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come down here and visit me." Finn told his long term girlfriend Rachel over the phone. She lived in New York but the long distance thing wasn't actually as bad as it sounded._

_Finn got worried when he heard a sigh on the other end._

"_Rach, is everything okay?"_

"_No," Rachel finally replied," I can't visit you next week, Finn. I don't think we can be together anymore."_

"_Wait. What?" Now Finn was confused._

_Rachel sounded like she was crying on the other line._

"_I need to focus on my career, Finn. I've only gotten a couple call backs since I've been here and I haven't gotten any roles. I can barely pay my rent."_

"_But Rachel that doesn't mean we have to break up!" Finn was screaming now. He didn't understand. _

"_I'm sorry, but it does."_

_Now it was Finn's turn to cry._

"_I love you so much Finn."_

"_Love you too."_

_Then Rachel hung up._

_Finn sunk to the ground and leaned against his bedroom door. What seemed like a million miles away, Rachel Berry was in the exact same position._

After he posted the list of the 5 kids that made the team, he walked into the office that he and Puck shared.

"Sup man? You seem really down."

"A girl sang West Side Story at the auditions today" Finn explained glumly.

"Shit, Finn, that really sucks," Puck looked sincere," but maybe it's a sign."

"Of what"

"That maybe it's time you get over Berry. She hasn't called since you broke up and for all you know she's probably moved by now. Maybe you should start dating."

"I already tried that. It didn't work"

"What? I thought I was your best friend? But you didn't even tell me you were even talking to girls after Berry dumped you!"

"Yeah? I thought we were best friends 8 years ago but then you knocked up my girlfriend!"

Finn saw Puck's jaw tighten immediately at the mention of Quinn and Beth.

"That's not fair man. You can't bring up Beth every time we fight just because you know how much it hurts."

"Why not? I'm doing exactly what you do when you bring up Rachel."

"Fine whatever! From now on whenever we're pissed at each other, mentioning Beth or Rachel is off limits, kay?" Puck said.

"Kay." Finn replied.

"So besides some chick singing Rachel's song, how were the auditions."

"Bad. They were only 5 kids with talent," Finn grumbled "Oh. And did I mention one of them was Jesse St. James' son?"

That got a sadistic laugh from Puck.

"I didn't even now he went to this school. Or even existed. I wanted to turn him away, but he's really good, Puck."

"You said you only got 5 kids. You need 12 to compete."

"I know. You got any football guys who might consider joining."

"Yeah, maybe, I got a couple guys who seemed interested when I was talking about the old days. I'll point them out to you at the game."

"Thanks man."

AT THE FOOTBALL GAME:

During the game, Finn stood next to Puck and Quinn on the sidelines. Ever since Puck had taken over the team, McKinley had actually won a few games.

"Alright, Finn, these are your guys" Puck said while pointing to the running back, wide receiver, defensive tackle, and kicker.

"What about your quarterback?" Finn asked looking at the tall, muscular boy.

"Thomas Brierty? No man you don't want him. He's a bad guy"

"Puck, as I recall a lot of people thought you were a bad guy back in high school." Finn pointed out.

"Trust me, Finn; I was nothing like this guy." Puck said sternly right before the halftime show began.

"Williams, Hanes, Ortega, Yates! Front and center!" Puck yelled at the boys he had pointed out earlier.

The tallest boy was the first to get there, "Yeah, Coach?"

"Finn, this is Nathan Williams, my running back."

"Pleased to meet you sir." Nathan said while taking of his helmet to reveal his dark brown hair. He looked a little bit like Finn did in high school, although he seemed much less clumsy.

The other three boys arrived at the same time.

Next Puck introduced the boy with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, "This is Everett Hanes, my wide receiver."

When Finn was shaking his hand, Quinn whispered in his ear, "He's a sweetie pie."

Puck pointed to the defensive tackle, who was definitely the most muscular of the 4, "This is Alejandro Ortega."

Finally the smallest of the 4, an Asian boy, stepped forward and said, "And I'm Jonathon Yates"

After Puck told the boys what the little meeting was about all of the boys were in except Alejandro.

"I would Coach Hudson, but see I work at Breadstix the same time you practice. My dad died awhile back in Iraq and I gotta help support mi madre and my little sister."

"No worries Alejandro, I completely understand." Just after Finn said that 3 girls walked up to him.

The brunette girl was the one to speak, "Coach Hudson? I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying about needing Glee club members. I'm Bella Lowe and this is Nora and Kelsey. We were all in the school musical, Into The Woods, so we can all sing and, well, we'd love to join." She said it all in one breath.

"Wow! That's fantastic! Thanks." Finn was ecstatic! It had only taken him one day to find 11 members. Now he only needed one more.

Just then the Cheerios started. Of course they were all amazing. Sue made sure of that. They were doing an incredibly intense routine to All I Do Is Win by DJ Khaled.

One cheerleader in particular caught Finn's eye. She was by far the smallest of the girls. But that wasn't what made Finn stop and look. It wasn't her fiery red ponytail either. It was the fact that she was mouthing every single word of the song while she was dancing. Almost like she was singing.

Finn turned to Quinn who was also the assistant cheerleading coach.

"Quinn, who's that?" He said while pointing to the girl.

"The redhead? That's Henna Corbett. She's the head cheerleader. Why?"

"Do you think she can sing?"

"I know she can? I heard her in the shower in the locker room."

"I think I just found myself my twelfth member." Said Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh my god! You cannot understand how incredibly ecstatic I am right now! When I checked my email and saw that people ACTUALLY reviewed, put my story on alert, or added it as a favorite, I would've done a back flip if I was flexible enough (: Thank you so much! **

**I own nothing but my own imagination **

**Henna's POV:**

"What's a glee club?" Henna asked, wondering why she was sitting in Coach Hudson's office.

"It's a club where you sing and dance and compete. It's really fun!" Finn said a little too enthusiastically.

"Umm… yeah… this isn't for me. Sorry." Henna said while getting out of her chair.

"WAIT!" Finn practically yelled.

"Could you hurry this up, Coach? I have Cheerios practice in 10 minutes."

"I was in the exact same place you are 8 years ago. I thought glee was for losers. But when Mr. Schuester forced me to join, I realized that I really liked it. It made me a better person. Please consider joining." Finn was almost begging.

"Look, Coach, it sounds like fun okay? But I really have to focus on Cheerios and academics so I can get a scholarship and get out of this cow town. I can't be a Lima Loser like y- Crap, I didn't mean it like that." Henna said once she saw the slightly hurt look on the basketball coach's face.

"I know exactly what you meant, Henna. But you have to understand that I chose to come back to Lima. I had other options." Finn replied.

"But why? This place is awful! Why would you choose to come back here?" Henna pressed further.

"It's a long story," Finn said, putting an end to the subject quickly, "But if you're refusing to join because you think it will lessen your chances at a scholarship, then stop, because it'll do just the opposite. When I graduated from here, half our glee club got scholarships for singing or dancing."

"Really?" Henna looked skeptical.

"Really. So if you want to get out of Lima, New Directions could really help you out with that." Finn said seriously.

"Well… Okay, count me in, I guess." Henna finally said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Henna, you won't regret it!"

"Uhh… yeah… no problem." She said before walking into the hallway and running straight into her boyfriend's chest.

"Hey, babe, what was that all about?" Thomas Brierty asked sort of menacingly.

"Uhh… nothing, Coach Hudson just wanted to ask if the Cheerios still cheer at the basketball games." Henna made up. She really didn't want Thomas to know she'd just joined glee club. He already beat on her enough; she didn't need to give him another reason to.

You'd think that a girl as strong and smart as Henna would know she had to get out of a toxic relationship like that but with Thomas, it was different. Henna had been in foster care since she was born, so a scholarship was really the only way she could go to college. Thomas's parents were really wealthy and were on the boards at some really good colleges. Henna had to take any chances she was offered. Even if it meant a couple bruises here and there.

"Alright, well I'm taking you home right after Cheerio practice, okay, so don't go goof off with the rest of the sluts okay?"

"Fine." Henna hated when Thomas got controlling. When they had first started dating he was a complete gentlemen and really sweet, but once he realized he wasn't the only person in Henna's life, things just went downhill from there. Henna had learned the hard way that the best way to avoid one of his outbreaks was to just agree with him.

AFTER CHEERIO PRACTICE:

Practice was grueling as usual, but it was worth it. Coach Sylvester had actually _complimented_ Henna on her herkie.

Now Henna was standing in the parking lot looking around for any sign of Thomas or his Hummer. There was none. Figures he would blow her off.

Just as Henna was going to start walking towards the bus stop, a car rolled up in front of her.

"Need a ride?" Coach Hudson asked her.

"I actually live pretty far away." Henna explained.

"I got all the time in the world." Finn fired back at her.

"Umm sure then." Henna gave in. She'd rather ride with the basketball coach than spend money on the bus.

After telling Coach Hudson where they were headed, he started making conversation with her.

"So, Henna's a pretty unique name. How you end up with it?" he asked.

Henna chuckled to herself, "Well, according to the story books, my mother was 15 when she had me and my father was a drug addict, so she decided the only option was to put me up for adoption," she smirked at the somewhat shocked look on Finn's face, "Anyway, her only wish was that I would be named Hannah, after her older sister who took her in when her parents trough her out. Well, my dad was really high when I was born, so when he tried to spell Hannah on the birth certificate, it came out Henna."

"Wow. That's quite a story. Have you ever met them?" Finn asked dumfounded.

"Oh no. He was murdered 2 months after I was born. And she's serving a life sentence for killing him." Finn could have sworn he heard her giggle.

"Wow. Again. Well you got a nice family right?" Finn asked, praying the answer was yes.

He was disappointed when she shook her head, "I've been in foster care since I was born. 17 families and counting." She smiled sadly.

After a slightly awkward silence, Henna asked, "So, you got any good music?"

"Only the best." Finn remarked.

After about 15 solid minutes of rocking out to Journey, KISS, and ACDC, Henna said to her teacher while rummaging through his glove box for more music, "I can't believe you listen to this stuff."

"It's pretty much all I listen too."

"Really? 'Cause you've got the soundtrack to Wicked in here." Henna giggled while waving the CD in his face.

Finn slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong? Did I say something? I swear I won't tell anyone you listen to Broadway." Henna was getting nervous now.

Finn silently pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the stereo.

After taking a deep breath, he began, "It belonged to her. It belonged to Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?"

"She's the love of my life."

"And what? She can't keep her CDs in her own car?"

"She doesn't have a car. She lives in New York. She probably left it the last time she came to visit." He explained.

"When was that?" Henna was genuinely interested.

"A month before we broke up. So, 9 months ago."

"Oh," was all Henna said.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Coach Hudson barely mumbled a "you're welcome" after she thanked him for the ride.

Henna opened the door to the yellow one story house. The way it creaked and moaned had always freaked her out.

"Ellen, I'm home," she yelled out. No answer.

She walked into the kitchen where there was a note on the counter.

_Henna,_

_We took Bradley to his baseball game. Everyone is going to Breadstix afterwards. Here's $10. Order yourself a pizza._

_Ellen_

Bradley was 10. He was another foster kid who lived in the same house. He was alright, just a little obnoxious.

After Henna ordered the pizza, she walked to the room she and Bradley shared. It was separated by a sheet that hung from the ceiling. Bradley took up 2/3 of the room whereas Henna got the rest. She didn't really mind, she didn't need that much room. And she was petite enough to fit the twin bed comfortably.

Henna checked her text messages. There was 1 from Thomas.

_You looked sexy today ;)_

Of course he didn't apologize for or even mention not driving her home.

The door bell rang and Henna sighed. Pizza's here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**I never really understood why almost all authors on here told their readers at the end of every chapter to please review. But now I completely understand. It really is one of the coolest feelings in the world! And it totally inspires me to write. Hence the whole "a chapter ever day" thing. I actually think I'm going to put up two chapters today. One in Rachel's POV and one in Finn's. This one will probably be kinda short but there's not much I have to say sooo yeah.**

**Also I got a review saying that they wanted Finn & Rachel to be together. Trust me that will happen but in my plotline they're broken up and haven't talked to each other in 8 months so it might take some time to get to the Finnchel fluff (actually maybe not cause I'm getting really anxious too lol), please be patient though! **

**WARNING!:**** This is going to be the shortest chapter so far, but I'm putting up two today.**

**Rachel's POV:**

Rachel chirped into the phone hiding back tears, "Thank you sir, I always welcome constructive criticism as it will help me become a bette-"

He hung up.

Rachel let a deep sigh and took a sip from her cappuccino. She had been waiting in the coffee shop for a call from the director of a new musical. Once again Broadway had rejected her.

She just didn't understand. Her voice was just as amazing as it had been in high school, if not better. She was a fantastic actress, all her college professors had told her so. If she was so talented, why did she keep getting turned away.

"Um… Excuse me, ma'am, we're closing up."

"Oh, of course, right." Rachel replied in a daze.

As she climbed into the back of a taxi, Rachel thought to herself, for the 20th time that day, about how much she missed Finn.

He had always encouraged and believed in her. And she had broken his heart. When Rachel told Finn why she was breaking up with him she had lied. It wasn't because she needed to focus on her career, in fact Rachel wasn't so sure she even _wanted_ to be a Broadway actress anymore. It was because she missed too much, to the point where whenever she thought about him her stomach began to ache because it hurt knowing that she wasn't in his arms.

But dumping him hadn't solved anything; it had just made things worse. Now not only did she miss him with every bone in her body, but she also felt awful about breaking up with him. She couldn't believe she had caused the man she loved more than anything else so much pain.

Rachel began to think back to happier times with Finn. This always calmed her down.

FLASHBACK: 9 MONTHS AGO

"_Happy 7 year anniversary baby!" Finn whispered in her ear._

_Then he removed his big, callused hands from her eyes._

"_FINN!" Rachel had exclaimed._

"_You like it?"_

_They were in McKinley's auditorium. There was a picnic blanket spread out on the stage. On top of the blanket were 4 red throw pillows, and a picnic basket._

"_It's beautiful." She said, smiling up at her boyfriend. She stood up on her tiptoes just as Finn leaned down for a kiss. Rachel still marvel about how their lips fit right into each other, like puzzle pieces. Halfway through the kiss, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder._

"_Finn! Let me go!" She giggled/screamed, her tiny fist pounding on his muscular back._

_Rachel could've sworn she heard Finn say, "Never." _

_Finn finally set her down gently on the picnic blanket. After he plopped down next to her, he opened up the basket. He pulled out two little airplane cups and a thermos._

"_Cosmos," he explained._

_Rachel took the drink out of his hands and set them on the blanket. Then she crawled into his lap. She looked straight into his caramel colored eyes and said, "You can kiss me if you want to."_

"_I want to," he replied before planting his lips on hers once again._

"Uh, Miss, this is your stop."

"Oh. Sorry."

After Rachel paid the cab driver, she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and walked over to her iMac. She logged on to Facebook and went straight to Finn's profile. She did this every day. She'd look at it for hours on end, even though he hadn't updated in 8 months and it still said In a Relationship.

But Rachel noticed something different today. First off, Finn had updated his status. It now said.

**How did the first New Directions rehearsal go, you ask? Answer: Fantastic.**

New Directions? What?

Then Rachel saw that he had uploaded a new picture to his mobile uploads. She clicked on it.

In the middle of the picture were a pretty redhead Cheerio and a tall African-American boy wearing a McKinley basketball jersey. They were both holding microphones.

Surrounding them were a gorgeous Latina girl, a tall blonde girl and boy who looked exactly alike, 3 boys wearing football jerseys, a brunette girl with an Into The Woods cast T-shirt on, behind her were a black girl and an Asian girl wearing the same thing, and finally a boy who looked identical to Jesse St. James. She noticed that the photo was tagged with the kids' names. She scrolled over the Jesse look-a-like.

_Alexander St. James_

Huh. Finn must hate that, she thought.

So Finn was coaching glee club now, she pondered while going back to his profile. Then it caught her eye.

_Finn Hudson is single._

Before she realized what she was doing, Rachel was buying tickets for the next flight to Lima, Ohio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I promised to post 2 chapters today. And it is currently 10:30 where I live but that's still the same day, so technically I kept my promise. On to other things, I'm obviously trying to break up Henna and her awful boyfriend as soon as possible, so tell me in a review which boy you would most like to see her in a relationship with. I'm thinking Gabriel or Nathan right now. Or maybe even Alejandro, who isn't even in glee club…. Yet! Muahahaha I'm so evil haha. Also I have no idea how to reply to reviews so maybe someone could tell me how in a review, but for now I'm just going to reply in my AN. Hahaha I just found the reply URL. Wow I'm smart.**

**I do not own anything but my own imagination.**

**Finn's POV:**

Finn was so happy when he saw how fast his friends had replied to his post about teaching glee club.

_Kurt Hummel: I am SO designing your costumes!_

_Mercedes Jones: I'm having my assistant send you the rights to all my song right now, cracker boy lol_

_Mike Chang: Brit and I have a stop in Columbus in about a month, and we'd be happy to come down to teach your kids some dance moves. Lord knows you can't do that :P_

And those were only a few of the comments he'd received. It seemed like all his fellow gleeks really wanted to help him out. Except for Rachel. God! Why couldn't he get her out of his head!

Finn fell asleep and dreamt about how things used to be.

DREAM/FLASHBACK: 1 YEAR AGO

_Rachel and Finn were lying on his bed in his dorm room at OSU. Rachel was cuddling into his chest, his arm around her shoulders. He was absent mindedly wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger. It was something he found himself doing quite often._

"_Rach, what does elope mean?" He asked thinking back to a conversation they'd had when they first met._

"_It basically means to run off with your lover and secretly get married," she told him._

"_Seriously?"_

_Rachel nodded, "What made you ask that?"_

"_Well, back when we first met, you said once that we should elope. You wanted to secretly marry me?" He asked incredulously._

_She had turned bright red, "I had a very large crush on you Finn…"_

"_No, it's not that. I knew you wanted to marry me. I just never thought Rachel Berry would ever want to do anything secretly. I always pictured your wedding GINORMOUS!" He showed her just how giant he thought it would by spreading out his arms all the way._

_Rachel promptly straddled him and whacked him with a pillow several times._

"_Ow Ow Ow! Stop!" Finn yelled out._

_She got so close that her nose was touching his, "Say you're sorry," she ordered._

"_Sorry," he panted before grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. Finn felt Rachel's tongue brushing across his lips asking for permission, which he quickly granted. Rachel's mouth tasted like strawberries. He loved that. He loved the way her tiny hands grasped his short hair so firmly, like she never wanted to let go. He loved that he could wrap his arms around her tiny body completely. He loved everything about Rachel Berry._

"_Rachel, stop." Finn panted._

_She stopped abruptly and gave him a confused look._

"_Marry me."_

"_Wh-what?" she stuttered._

"_It doesn't have to be anytime soon, it doesn't even have to be in the next year. I don't even have to buy you a ring yet, if that's what you want. But I love you more than anything else and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with your perfect body in my arms. I want to listen to you sing in the shower every single night. I want to watch the little dance you do when you're picking out what to wear in the mornings," she was blushing now," I want you forever, Rachel Berry. So, someday, will you marry me?"_

_She slowly started to grin before nodding so fast he thought her head was going to fall off, "Yes, Finn, yes. Someday I will marry you!" She exclaimed before kissing him._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

And then he woke up.

IN GLEE CLUB:

"Asher, Henna, you guys are gonna take the leads," Finn said before handing the sheet music for Lucky by Colby Caillat and Jason Mraz, "Kate, can you keep up on acoustic?"

"I know this song backwards and forwards, Coach"

"Awesome."

Gabriel had just started the first verse of the love song when the door to the choir room opened.

"Uhh…Coach? Can I talk you?" It was Alejandro, the boy who couldn't join Glee because of his job.

"Sure thing."

"Well, see I started working at my uncle's auto repair shop, and it pays twice as much and doesn't conflict with this, so I was wondering if I could still join."

"We would love to have you on the team, Alejandro. But now we're going to have to find a new girl so we can have an even number of kids," he turned to the group of teenagers in the room," Alright, guys, this week's assignment is to find a girl at McKinley who can sing and wants to join Glee. From the top."

1 HOUR LATER

"Alright, guys, that was great. Make sure to meet in the auditorium this afternoon.

IN THE AUDITORIUM:

"One more time guys!" Finn said into the microphone.

Gabriel walked out from the left side of the stage and started to sing the first verse. Then came the female verse and Henna stared walking out from the right side while singing. Finally everyone walked out, boys from the left, girls from the right, when it came to the chorus. Gabriel started walking slowly towards Henna during his second verse. When it was her turn to sing, Henna met him in the middle. During the last chorus, all the other members of Glee walked forward to surround their teammates. All of them in a straight line, boy, girl, boy, girl, etc…

When the song was finally over, Finn realized he wasn't the only one clapping.

As he turned around to see who the mysterious audience member was, Finn took a sharp intake of air.

"Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I know, I know, I'm sooooo late with my update but I've been super busy lately and really have been too exhausted to write but here is chapter 5. This chapter will switch POVs quite a bit because well…. I'm extremely ADD. Also, no one has reviewed about who they want Henna to end up with so I'm just gonna go with who I like best until someone tells me different.**

**Henna's POV:**

"Rachel."

Everyone had taken that as their cue to leave Mr. Hudson and the brunette lady alone. Henna was the last one out of the auditorium (She wanted to see the chick that had her teacher so worked up okay!). As soon as Henna slipped through the auditorium doors someone gripped her by her tiny shoulders and through against a row of lockers.

"GLEE CLUB? Really, Henna?" Thomas was yelling really loud but there was no one in the hallways to hear him. He was shaking her by her shoulders and letting her head bang against the lockers.

"You thought I wouldn't find about your little extracurricular, didn't you sweetie? Guess who told me? Alexander St. James," _I'm gonna kill him_ Henna thought, " Do you know how bad this is for my rep, bitch? I'm gonna have to hook up with 3 more cheerios just to live this down!" Henna was crying now.

"That really hurts, Thomas," she whispered.

"I don't give a fuck!" He snarled.

"There a problem here, Brierty?"

Thomas's head snapped up straight away and he loosened his grip on Henna a little, "No sir, Coach Puckerman. My girl here is just really stressed what with Cheerios and Glee club," he squeezed Henna's shoulders tighter when he said that," I was just giving her a massage to settle her down." He smiled at Puck.

"How considerate of you," Puck said blankly. He didn't any of the crap Brierty was handing him, "You better get to the locker room though, practice is in 3 minutes." Thomas stormed towards the locker room.

"Henna," She finally turned towards Puck. She had been looking away to hide her tears," why don't you go to Mrs. Puckerman's office. Talk to her about your uh _situation."_

Henna nodded and walked past him towards Quinn's office, "Thanks Coach."

**Finn's POV:**

"What are you doing here Rach?" They were in his office now. He was leaning against a file cabinet while she was perched on his desk.

"New York didn't work out, " She stated lamely," And I missed you." She finished.

Finn let out a long sigh ,"Damnit." He muttered. Then he closed the distance between, cupped her face in his large hands, and brought their lips together. It was a short kiss cut off by Rachel's tears.

"Hey! What's wrong? Was that bad? Shit, I shouldn't have done that."

Rachel shook her head furiously, "No it isn't that. Well it sort of is. You shouldn't still want me. You gave me everything and I broke your heart! You should hate me, not kiss me."

"Rach? What did I tell you that day in my dorm?"

"I don't know, "she mumbled.

"I want you forever. I never stopped wanting you."

That brought on a whole new set of tears. This time Finn ran to sit down in the chair at his desk, then he grabbed Rachel and pulled her into his lap. She fought a little at first but he just tightened the hold he had on her.

"I'm such a terrible person," she whispered.

"No. But you did make me realize how much I need you. Rach, these past months have been miserable without you."

She looked up him with tear-filled eyes and said," It sucked for me too."

Finn let out his first actual laugh since they had broken up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Can we be in love again?" she asked.

Finn's answer was an extremely passionate kiss followed by, "Of course, baby, of course."

**Henna's POV:**

"So you're sure you're just stressed? There's nothing else bothering you?" Quinn looked at Henna skeptically.

"Positive, Mrs. Puckerman, but thanks anyways." Henna stepped out of the office and walked towards the girls locker room to get ready for cheerios practice. Her best friend Ali was waiting for her.

"Hey where were you? I looked all over school!" the blonde looked at her seriously.

"Mrs. Puckerman's office."

"That was only the last five minutes… I maybe a blonde but I'm not dumb. I meant for the past hour and a half."

Henna fiddled with pleats on the skirt of her uniform, "I uh sort of joined New Directions. You know the glee club?"

Ali looked shocked, "Since when?"

"Like, yesterday."

"Need any new members?" Now it was Henna's turn to be shocked.

"_You _want to join Glee?," she asked incredulously.

"Well yeah. It sounds kinda fun."

"Wow. Well, we actually need another girl so it really be great if you would join."

Ali hugged Henna so hard she winced at the bruises on her upper arms. "Ow."

"Wha- OH MY GOD HENNA! What happened? How did this? Ellen?"

Henna just shook her head as the tears started to fall.

Then it hit Ali, "Thomas."

Henna nodded.

"We have to tell someone!"

"No! I can't! I need his parents to get a scholarship," Henna pleaded with her best friend since 6th grade.

Ali shook her head furiously, "There are other ways Henna."

Henna just looked at her and sobbed.

"This ends now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week but this time I actually have an excuse, the school year just started back so yeah. Updates will probably be a lot less frequent now but I'll try to as much as possible! Okay so I got a review saying they wanted Henna and Jesse's kid to be together and now I'm thinking about that too…. So man y options. I also got a review from a confused reader asking how Jesse has a son in high school if it's only 8 years later. I just realized that totally does not make sense, but I'm going to pretend it does. I didn't plan this chapter so it might be a filler depends on how far my imagination runs :P So on with the chapter…..**

**Rachel's POV:**

Right after Finn and her had made up they had went to Principal Figgins to ask if Rachel could have a job co-directing New Directions. He had immediately said yes. So now she was standing in front of Finn's Glee club, their glee club, introducing herself.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry."

"I know who you are." Jesse's kid said. She already hated him.

"We don't so shut up!" a redheaded cheerio snapped at him.

The demon spawn gave her a funny look that almost looked like hurt. _Funny,_ Rachel thought, _I didn't know children of the devil could have feelings._

"Anyway, I'm going to be co-directing you guys with Fi- I mean Coach Hudson."

A short African-American girl piped up," So are you guys like together?"

Rachel blushed bright red. Thankfully Rachel didn't have to answer the question because the redhead ignored the girl and changed the subject.

"How do we know that you're even qualified to coach us?" Rachel got the feeling that the beautiful girl really didn't like her.

"Actually, Rachel is way more qualified to coach you guys than I could ever be so you're all going to every word she says, understood?" Finn said in a really authoritative voice. Rachel found it incredibly sexy. Every single student nodded.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves to her?"

Alexander St. James opened his mouth but Rachel quickly shut him down, "I know who you are." He slumped back into his seat.

The redhead girl looked Rachel directly in the eye and said, "Henna Corbett," she pointed to the blonde cheerio sitting next to her, "This is Ali Wolf." Ali smiled brightly at Rachel, she seemed much nicer.

Next an African American boy that Rachel recognized from the picture stood up, "The name's Gabriel Brooks, but you can call me yours."

Rachel blushed and Finn stated, "That won't be necessary."

The rest of the kids introduced themselves and they got started with the lesson. Finn and Rachel had decided that the club's first assignment would be to sing a ballad to someone in the room. Most of the kids didn't know what a ballad was so Rachel decided to give a demonstration.

She whispered something in Kate's ear and the blonde girl began to pluck the opening chords to Taylor Swift's Today was a Fairytale.

Finn's heart swelled when he saw Rachel staring right into his eyes and singing her heart out.

Speaking of hearts, Henna had a change of one. At first, she really didn't like Rachel because she was under the impression that she'd broken her teacher's heart, but now seeing and listening to the emotion on her face on in her voice Henna knew for sure that Miss Berry really did love Coach Hudson. So did everyone else in the room, when it came to the line about the boy wearing a dark grey t-shirt, everyone looked pointedly at Finn's grey v-neck.

When Rachel was finished all of the students clapped and Alejandro spoke up, "Okay, I get it, you're supposed to speak you true emotions in the song."

"Exactly," Rachel chirped.

"Alright guys, we're out of time but every single one of you guys has to perform your ballad sometime this week," Finn said right after the bell rang.

**Henna's POV:**

Henna walked out of the choir room and down the hall to her next class, she heard loud footsteps running up behind her.

"Henna!" Alexander exclaimed.

"What do you want, St. James?"

"I actually prefer Alex. But I wanted to tell you I was sorry to hear about you and Brierty. I heard you split up."

Henna whirled around with a piercing glare, "Thanks to you! You had to go and tell him about Glee club!"

"Wait, is that why you're so pissed at me? I mean I know I'm not your favorite person but I didn't think you really hated me until today."

""Well, I definitely hate you now."

"I don't understand. What's bad about being in Glee? I thought you liked it."

"I do. But you know how the jocks are. Thomas said having a girlfriend in Glee messed with his rep."

"Gabriel, Nathan, Everett, Alejandro, and Jonathon are all jocks and they're not ashamed to be in Glee."

"Neither am I! But Thomas was. But whatever he got caught buying weed so he got kicked out anyway."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I guess I don't really have a reason to be…"

"So… Friends then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Alex stuck his hand out and Henna shook it awkwardly, so he pulled her into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the late update but I've had school all week but YAY 3 day weekend, so maybe 2 chapters this weekend? Any way like 3 days ago I got an idea that would make the Jesse/Alex thing not so awkward so that's in this chapter, also Gabriel presents his ballad so yeah…. **

**Quinn's POV:**

Quinn walked into the faculty lounge and immediately spotted Finn, Rachel, and her husband, and walked over to them. They were debating about something that had to do with Jesse and Alex St. James.

"Rachel, are you sure he didn't get you preggers?" Puck asked.

"PUCK! For the last time, Jesse and I never slept together, besides it still wouldn't be possible. Beth is only 10," Rachel exclaimed.

"Maybe he had a kid before high school," Finn suggested.

"When he was like 8? I don't think so…."

"Maybe he's adopted. You know like Henna," Puck offered.

"Henna's not adopted… She's in foster care," Finn replied defensively.

Quinn felt her heart squeeze at the mention of the poor girl's situation.

"Besides, Alex looks exactly like Jesse."

Quinn finally asked, "What are you guys even talking about?"

"Jesse's kid, Alex," Finn replied.

Quinn burst out laughing, "Are you kidding me! Alex isn't Jesse's son! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" more laughter, "Alex is," even more laughter, "Jesse's…," now Quinn was making everyone anxious.

Once she finally calmed down and Rachel told her to get to the point, Quinn said, "Alex isn't Jesse's son. He's his brother."

"How do you know?"

"He mentioned something about his brother Alex once in Glee when he was still pissed at Rachel about the Run Joey Run thing."

"Oh," the other three said.

"Well that solves that," Rachel said.

They all said goodbye and walked to their offices for fifth period.

**IN QUINN'S OFFICE:**

Quinn had seen Henna out of the corner of her eye before the Cheerio had walked in. Her brilliant red hair made her hard to miss. Quinn immediately stood up and walked the girl to a chair once she saw that she had been crying.

"Henna, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Henna was sobbing so hard that it was difficult to get a sentence out. Quinn suggested that she just waited her tears out till she felt able to speak. Henna just nodded.

When she finally stopped crying it was as if all of the emotion in her body had been sucked out of her. When she opened her mouth, she spoke barely above a whisper.

"My foster parents were in a car accident. Randy's dead and Ellen is in a coma. Bradley is getting reassigned but I've been thrown out of almost every family in the program and the rest don't have room for another kid. I don't have anywhere to go…"

"Could you stay with a friend?" Quinn asked.

"Ali has 6 brothers and sisters so that's out. Thomas and I are way over plus he's at boarding school. And Everett's emancipated and can barely support himself, so it'd be impossible to support the both of us. I'm not really friends with anyone else," she explained.

"Well, for tonight you're staying with Puck and I. And don't even try to protest because you're not gonna get your way. So just nod your head and get to class. Meet us in the parking lot after glee. Speaking of which, you're about to be late to that."

Henna was stunned but agreed anyway.

**Meanwhile in Finn's POV:**

There was a knock on Finn's office door. "Come in," he shouted.

"Hey coach. I was wondering if I could get some advice."

"Uhh. Sure, Gabriel. What kind of advice exactly?"

"Romantic"

"Never mind. I can't help you with that. Sorry," Finn stated being completely honest.

Just as Gabriel was walking out, Rachel was walking in.

"Oh, hello Gabriel. How are you doing today?" Rachel chirped.

"Okay," the tall boy responded glumly.

"What's getting you down?"

"Well, Miss Berry, it's just that I really like this girl and I really wanna let her know. I just want to find the perfect way."

"Hold on just one minute there!" Rachel exclaimed, "I am not about to 'pimp' you out just so you can get some 'booty'" She made air quotes on the words pimp and booty. Finn just about died of laughter.

"Miss Berry! I know I may seem like a player but I really do have feelings for this girl. She's so beautiful. And really amazing when she's not being shy."

"Well, in that case, the best way to a girl's heart is through song." Rachel winked at him.

**Kate's POV:**

Kate walked into glee with her head down in a way that made her blonde curls fall in front of her face. Despite the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous, she was still incredibly shy. Plus, she still hadn't come up with her ballad. She took her seat next to her brother and secretly searched the room for Gabriel.

Kate had never really felt anything for Gabriel until she heard him sing. His voice was beautiful. He somehow managed to high really high notes without sounding like a girl. He didn't seem to notice her at all though. Actually, Kate thought, that wasn't entirely true. Every time Kate was staring at him, he somehow sensed he was being watched and would look straight up into her eyes. It was beyond embarrassing.

Suddenly Gabriel, walked into the room. He seemed on edge, nervous even. That seemed wrong. Gabriel never got nervous.

Shortly after, Coach Hudson walked in with a big smile on his face. Everyone was pretty sure it had something to do with Miss Berry.

Finally, Henna walked in quietly. Her eyes were red and puffy. Kate assumed she had been crying. She was kind of worried about her. Even though Henna was the head cheerleader she was never mean to anyone. That was why she was so popular. You couldn't meet her and not instantly love her. Kate also noticed the way Alex tensed up when he saw how bad Henna looked. When she sat down next to him, he gave her a concerned look but she just ignored it.

Kate had always had a gift for noticing little things about people. She just took everything in and saw things clearer than most people. Asher, her twin brother, always said she should be a detective.

Gabriel's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Coach? Can I present my ballad now?"

"Yeah. Let's get started."

Gabriel walked in front of the group and to Kate's surprise looked her right in the eye. "I just wanted to let this person know that even if they aren't aware, I see them for who they truly are."

Brad start to play the opening notes to Gabriel's song. Kate didn't recognize it. But a bunch of the other glee kids did.

_Ohh Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'._

_And ohh her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'._

As he started to sing Gabriel looked shyly up at Kate. Her cheeks instantly turned bright pink.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Because you're amazing just the way you are._

Now Gabriel was looking her right in the eye. She blushed even more as a shy smile crept across her face.

When he finished his song, Gabriel simply nodded at Kate and went back to his seat. Asher kept looking back and forth between him and Kate, then he just smirked.

Glee club was about to get seriously interesting.

**The song Gabriel sung to Kate is called Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. It's amazing and so so so sweet. Go listen to it! Please review! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: So I've figured out most of the plot lines I'm going to include and who ends up with who now I just have to write it. I've decided I'm going to be putting more work into each chapter instead of just winging it. So starting next chapter each chapter will take place over the course of a week. Just a heads up this chapter will end with a MAJOR cliffhanger, so be prepared.**

**WEDNESDAY**

**Kate's POV:**

She couldn't believe that he even knew she existed, much less the fact that he had just sung the sweetest song in the world to her. Asher was staring at her with this huge smirk on his face.

"Would you stop that! It's creepy," Kate whispered.

"Stop what?" Asher asked innocently, as if he had no idea what he was doing.

"You're so annoying, you know that right?"

"Maybe so, but I'm not in loooveeeeee," he teased her.

Kate just glared at him and mumbled something along the lines of "obnoxious little punk".

"Well, after that awesome ballad, does anyone think they could live up to it?" Coach Hudson questioned.

"I'd actually like to perform today, Coach."

**Ali's POV:**

Ali whipped her head around to look at the voice that had just spoken. Alejandro. He was sitting directly behind her. As he got up his almost black eyes met her green ones. He held her gaze for a moment, then walked over to the piano. She looked on curiously as, instead of just handing Brad the sheet music, he slid onto the bench and Brad got up.

He played the first four notes and Ali immediately knew what song he was going to sing. Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban. Country was her favorite music genre and Keith Urban was her favorite performer. Alejandro had actually taken her to one of his concerts in Chicago. She looked down at her ankle where, on a silver chain, hung a delicate ring engraved with_ forever._ It had been a gift for their one year anniversary, and she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it.She allowed herself to look back at Alejandro. He was really pouring himself into the song. She could see tears in his eyes threatening to fall onto his perfect cheekbones.

Ali and Alejandro had been together from the beginning of freshman year up until about a month ago. He had cheated on her with another Cheerio and it had ended badly to say the least. The worst part was that she still loved him. His touch still sent an electric shock down her spine. His gaze still made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. His hearty laugh still made her smile. She still wrote his jersey number on her wrist before every game. She could never trust him again, but she still wanted him. It was torture. So she avoided him completely. Until glee had forced them to be in the same room, it had been working out alright. But now that was all shot to hell.

Alejandro really was a good singer. The two used to sing along to the radio together. He was finishing up the song now.

"WOW! Alejandro, that was incredible!" Coach Hudson exclaimed.

**After Glee:**

As Ali was leaving the choir room, she looked up only to catch Alejandro looking right at her.

"Hey," he said,"So what'd you think?"

"Since when do you know how to play the piano?" She was glaring at him right in the eye.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh. Yeah. About that. That guy, Alex, has been teaching me for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A little less than a month."

Just after he said that, a boy wearing way too much cologne walked by them. Ali immediately sprinted off towards the nearest trash can. As she was leaning over it, she heard Alejandro's footsteps right behind her. Not a second before she threw up, she felt one of his big, rough hands pull her hair back. The other started to rub circles on her back.

"You're okay. You're okay. I got you." This made tears fall down Ali's face as she was throwing up.

**THE NEXT DAY IN GLEE:**

"Mr. Hudson and Miss Berry, I want to perform my ballad."

"Go ahead, Alex."

"Before I begin, I would like everyone to know that the song I'm about to sing really expresses how I'm feeling, even though you might not have heard it in a while."

Then the band started to play the opening chords Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Alex sounded almost exactly like him. Throughout the entire song he was staring right at Henna. This made Finn tense up a little bit. He was really protective of the small girl and he didn't know how much he trusted Jesse's brother.

Henna was blushing a little bit and looking at Alex with her eyes shining.

After he was finished everyone applauded and Coach Hudson let them out of class.

"So what'd you think?"

"It was good Alex. Really good." Henna smiled up at him. Alex really wasn't that tall, only about 5' 9. But Henna was incredibly tiny so he seemed huge; she was a foot shorter than him and weighed about 80 pounds.

"Thanks," he replied with a big grin, "I was wondering, do you wanna come over after school today?"

"Yeah, actually, that'd be cool." She smiled sincerely at him as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Suddenly, Alejandro came walking up to them, "Hey has either of you guys seen Ali? I know she's your best friend, Henna, so I figured you'd have an idea."

"You're right, Alejandro, she is my best friend. Which is exactly why that even if I did know why she isn't at school today, I wouldn't tell you," she glared at him. Henna hated Alejandro for what he put Ali through. What he was still putting her through. Ali had cried for a week straight when she'd found out about him and that hoe and broke up with him.

"Listen, Henna I know what I did was awful and I'm a total asshole. But I'm in love with Ali."

Henna paid no attention to Alex, who was looking around awkwardly," If you really loved her, you would want her to be happy, with someone who treats her right. And that obviously isn't you, you just admitted it."

Even though Henna was smaller than his 11 year old brother, Alejandro still felt like she was looking down on him, "You know what, you're right." And with that he was gone.

It was silent for awhile until Alex spoke, "So does this mean you're not coming over?"

"No, I am. But can we stop by Ali's house first?"

"Sure"

**At Ali's house:**

Henna walked up to Ali's front door with Alex waiting in his car. She opened the front door, knowing that it would be unlocked. Ali was incredibly forgetful and hardly ever remembered to lock the door.

"ALI! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T START LOCKING THIS THING!"

Ali came running down the stairs, "Sorry! I completely forgot!"

"Yeah I figured that much. Why weren't you at school?"

"Oh, I forgot to do my biology essay, so I told my mom I was sick."

Henna chuckled, "Nice. Well you're gonna love what I brought you."

"What?"

"More homework!" Henna exclaimed enthusiastically, using her cheerleader voice.

"Awesome," Ali deadpanned, "I'll be there tomorrow, I promise."

"Kay, see you then."

Henna walked out of the house and got into Alex's car. What she didn't know was that the second she was out of sight, Ali slid onto the floor and started crying.

**At Alex's house:**

Alex led Henna through the house and into the kitchen, where a guy who looked like Alex but in his 20s was on a Macbook.

"Henna, this is my brother, Jesse."

Henna put out her hand to shake but Jesse ignored it, "Henna Corbett? You're the female lead for New Directions right?"

"Uh, yeah, how did you know that?"

Once again, Jesse ignored her question and simply said, "Hmm." And just like that he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"No offense but, why is your brother such a douchebag?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. He used to do glee too and he was really good. His team won nationals four years in a row. Then he moved out to LA but only booked a few shitty commercials but that was it. Now he's bitter because he's stuck living with his parents and coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Henna looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, sorry. You're so good at show choir, I sometimes forget that you're new to it," Henna blushed, "Vocal Adrenaline is Carmel High's glee club."

"Carmel? Like our rival school?"

"Yeah. That's where he went and it's actually where I'm zoned but I wanted to go to Mckinnley instead. It really pissed Jesse off."

"Oh."

Alex grabbed them both bottles of water and led her into the living room, where Henna spotted Rock Band, "Can we play? Please."

Alex laughed really loud, "Sure, of course."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"Alright guys, it's the end of the week and everyone has performed except for one person," Finn said, "Ali? Do you have a song for us?"

"Sorry Coach, I don't." Ali said quietly looking down at the floor. Alejandro looked at her questioningly.

"Alright, everyone but Ali is free to go."

Everyone did as they were told, Alejandro looking back at her once again.

"Ali, what's going on? You seemed so excited to join New Directions. Why didn't you do the assignment?"

Ali looked at her hands in her lap, "I just have a lot going on Coach."

There was silence for a little bit then Finn cleared his throat, "Look, I try to be as understanding as I can but if I don't know what's going on with you, I don't know if it's a good enough reason to just blow off assignments."

Ali let out a staggered breath and looked up at her coach with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
